


These Dreams(Sans POV)

by Ciala



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another AU theme is going to pop up in here, Before Frisk shows up, Dreams, Flowey has control of loads and saves and time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bother love, messed up emotions, night terror sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciala/pseuds/Ciala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been having night terrors and nightmares, and he thinks he can control it, but can he? Are they just dreams or are they the harbinger of something more to come. Something more serious, and more deadly.</p><p> </p><p>------<br/>Writer’s note:Got inspired by @thelostmoongazer‘s Night Terror comic. I wanted to write about night terrors from both Sans and Papyrus views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forboding

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s note: Got inspired by @thelostmoongazer‘s Night Terror comic. So I researched night terrors a bit, and wrote this.  
> There is also a Papyrus view version of these events and timeline. It's called Those Dreams.
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr. http://ciara-clycone.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also a little fanart by request that a friend did for me:  
> http://13thcat.tumblr.com/post/135447796992

An eerie darkness surrounds Sans. It's the type of darkness that's so complete, that no matter how hard he tries he can't see anything around him. It sends chills down his bones, because even though he can’t see it, he can feel that it’s out there. An evil presence out there in the shadows like someone's eyes are watching his every move. He squints, trying to see into the darkness again. There isn't anything there. Nothing at all. And yet...

"Saaannsss...." a voice sweetly hisses his name.

And yet something is there. Something sinister.

The voice gave him the shivers. It’s like he's heard it before, but he can't tell from where. He twists around looking for it. "Where are you? Who are you?"

A light laughter echoes around him make his heart race with panic. It hurts. It hurts so much...

He takes a deep breath. _No! Don't show fear to your enemy._ His eye pulses with a blue light. Some of the surrounding darkness could be seen more clearly. In fact it looks more like a dark fog than anything else now.

"Show yourself!"

Another chuckle. Then he feels something move around his feet.

Jumping aside, he launches a bone at it. But there's nothing there, and the bone just smashes into the ground. It splinters into bits and disappears into dust.

"And that's what you'll be...." the voice says. "Dust."

Sans eyes widen in horror as a tall figure emerges from the darkness.

"Just like the rest of them."

A strange circular face appears in front of him, but most of its features are shrouded in the shadows. All he can make out are the red slits for eyes and its mouth filled with sharp rows of teeth.

"Ashes to ashes..."

Suddenly his friends from town appear in front of him quite a distance aways. They're calling out to Sans, begging him to save them.

"No!" Sans cries, running to his friends. He's close them. So very close!

"And dust to dust!" A cold laughter echoes all around him.

As he is about to reach them, a massive vine slams into them and then they turn to dust right before his eyes.

"Noooooooo!" Sans shouts. "Nooooo!"

"And let's not forget your brother!"

Papyrus suddenly appears in front of him. Vines are entangled all around him.

"Papyrus!" Sans starts to run to him, but his legs wouldn't move. "Papyrus!" He reaches out to his brother.

"Sans..." Papyrus's eyes are filled with fear. "Help me...It hurts." He tries to reach out to Sans. The vines tighten around him. Tears fill his eyes as his bones start to crackle. "Brother...help..." The vines constricted again. "Aaahhh!!" Papyrus screams out in pain, but only for a brief moment.

It was over fast. Too fast.

Dust trickles away from the tangle of vines that once held his brother.

"Nooo..." Sans moans.

_There was no time for me to have done anything! Right? But what if that isn't true? What if I could have... I should have done something, but I didn't! It is my fault!_

"Papyrus!" He weeps. "Papyrus, no! No!"

"Saaannss...." A vine coils around his throat.

Panic surges through him like cold electricity.

"Don't worry, you'll join them soon..."

"Noooooo!" he screams out.

He reaches his hand out to make another attack, but another vine grabs him by his arm. Startled, he cries out.

"Noooooo!!!!" He flails his arms and legs, desperately trying to free himself. "Nooo! Nooo!"

Vines twines around his body, constricting any further movement on his part. He tries to struggle free, but his body feels so heavy. He can hardly move at all anymore....

The vines are squeezing him tighter and tighter. Tears stream down his eyes.

 _This is it. I'm going to die._

"Papyrus..." He sobs. "I'm sorry..."

Then darkness comes.

For the first few minutes, he doesn't feel anything. He just floats off into oblivion. But he then something happens. He feels something, no someone's arms around him, and it's bringing him back to consciousness.

Sans’s mind feels hazy. It’s hard for him to think straight.

"Sans?! Sans!? Can you hear me?!"

_That sounds like Papyrus._

"Please say something! Sans!"

_But could it really be him? I saw him turn to dust in front of me..._

"Sans! Please, wake up!" 

_Wake up...? Does that mean...?_

“Sans...”

"P...Papyrus...?" He manages to croak out.

He hears a sigh of relief. "Sans...Thank Goodness..."

"Wha?" Sans opens his eyes a little. Everything is blurry. "Papyrus, are you there?"

"Yes! I'm right here, brother!"

Sans feels someone give him a soft hug. He looks up. As his eyes focus, he sees Papyrus looking down at him with tears trickling down his eyes.

"Thank goodness..." Sans sighs with relief.

His eyes drift shut, and he falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Off Kilter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus end up having a uneasy conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this! Something have been deleted, added, and cleaned up!

Light streams in the from the window above Sans bed, causing the slumbering skeleton to wake.

Grumbling, he opens his eyes a bit. It feels like he barely got any sleep at all, and his bones have a dull ache inside of them. He shifts in bed a bit, but the sheets hold him firmly in place. He mutters angrily about that and gives them a hard yank. The sheets finally come free, and he’s able to move around in bed again.

 _Stupid sheets…wait…when did I cover myself with sheets? They’re usually crumpled up in that ball…_ He looks around and realizes that there is no ball of sheets in his room. _What’s going on? What happened?_

Shaking his head, he decides to get up. Maybe moving around and getting ready for work will help him think…?

He gets up out of bed, but then a realization dawns on him, and he snaps awake.

His room is trashed, well more than usual. His lamp is shattered against the wall, and the cardboard box is crumbled as if something hard flew into them, and made it collapse in on itself.

_What the…_

He walks around his room in a stupor. He walks over to the treadmill, and he sees that it isn’t working at all, even though it’s plugged in. He presses a few buttons, but nothing happens. It’s as if some strong electrical force surged through it and just killed it without leaving a single mark.

_What the heck happened?! Did we get attacked or something? Why don’t I remember any of it?! Wait, is Papyrus ok?!_

He runs to his door. As he puts his hands on the door knob, he notices something. The sounds and smells of Papyrus cooking waft slowly into his room. He can hear faint Nyehs from downstairs.

 _Everything seems normal out there…_ He thinks, smiling shakily. He opens the door and heads on downstairs to his brother. _I just need to be sure that he is actually ok..._ He looks around the house before entering the kitchen. _So far everything looks normal..._

He steps near the kitchen and looks inside. There’s his brother looking completely normal and unharmed. He is scurrying around the kitchen, grabbing some cheese, putting it in a pot, and stirring like crazy. 

“Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh!” He’s singing some kind of song. It sounds familiar, but Sans’s can’t remember it at the moment.

 _Everything’s fine,_ Sans sighs with relief. _I guess whatever happened in my room didn’t happen anywhere else. Odd, but I’ll take it. I’m just glad Papyrus is fine._

“Morning, brother!” Papyrus calls, turning his head to Sans. “I’m making breakfast. It’s about done! So take a seat and I’ll serve you a bowl!”

Sans walks over to the dinner table and pulls out a chair and sits in it. He smiles, and takes a guess. “Spaghetti?”

“Not just any spaghetti,” Papyrus beams proudly, “It’s Breakfast Spaghetti!!” He puts some of the concoction into two bowls and brings them over to the table. He puts one down for himself and the other he places in front of Sans.

It’s a mixture of spaghetti, meat, cheese, and eggs. 

 _It looks pretty good, actually,_ Sans thinks. 

He’s about to reach for his fork when the dull ache in his bones becomes a bit sharper and it’s now in his head as well. It’s starting to make him feel ill. Despite the pain and the newly forming nausea, Sans’s does his best to keep up his normal facade. 

 _Glad I’m sitting down, I’d hate to be moving when this is going on,_ He looks at his food, and his smile wavers a bit. _Ugh... I don’t feel like even eating now... But..._

He looks from the meal to his brother.

Papyrus hasn’t eaten any of his food yet. He’s just looking at Sans with a…look of concern. When Papyrus sees Sans looking at him, he looks his bowl and picks at his food.

 _What do I do? Eat it, maybe feel worse, but make him happy? Or don’t eat it, hurt his feelings, but at least I won’t feel worse._  He sighs. His brother was in such a good mood just a few seconds ago, and now he seems upset. _All because of me._ He mentally groans. Well, I always say I’d do anything for my bro. And I’d rather eat his breakfast special than my words. 

He takes his fork and eats some of the food. 

 _It’s pretty good, actually,_ he thinks. He looks over to see how his brother is reacting. Papyrus’s is happily munching away, his eyes shinning with happiness.

Sans takes a little break from his own meal to see how the food will effect his queasiness.  He watches Papyrus eat for a little bit more. 

Y _up, I would have hurt his feelings if I wouldn’t have had some._ He looks at the bowl again. _Well, at least it isn’t making me feel worse. I think I’ll get some ketchup to add to it._  He moves to get up.

“Where are you going?” asks Papyrus.

“To get some ketch-”

“No need!” says his brother. “Nyha!” He places a ketchup bottle on the table with gusto.

“Bro…” Sans chuckles nervously, “where did you get the ketchup from?”

Papyrus gives him an odd look. “From the kitchen.”

“Yeah, but when did you get it?”

“Just a second ago. Didn’t you see me?”

“No…”

A brief moment of silence passes.

“Nya hahaha! Of course not! That is because, I, the Great Papyrus, have been working on my stealth skills. I have to be prepared just in case a human comes, after all.”

 _So that was why I didn’t notice,_ Sans feels relieved.  _Thought maybe for a second I was loosing it…_

Sans smiles. “Good thinking, bro.”

 _So it was just Papyrus being Papyrus. That’s good,_ Sans thinks, relaxing a bit. _He’s always so adamant about his job. It’s no wonder he’s been working on a new trick._

Sans dumps ketchup on his breakfast and takes a bite.  

“Good job on the breakfast, bro.”

“Thank you.”

They eat a while in silence.

 _Should I ask if anything odd happened last night?_ Sans wonders. He shrugs it off. _Nah, wouldn’t want to bring down his good mood with weird questions._

“Oh, uh, Sans…” Papyrus’s voice is quiet.

His brother’s soft voice shatters his thoughts as if he wasn’t whispering but yelling as loud as loud as Undyne.

 _Something is wrong,_ Sans thinks nervously. _I wonder what it is._ He looks up at his brother.

“Yeah?” Sans asks.

Papyrus hesitates for a second. “How did you sleep last night?”

Sans looks at him quizzically. _That’s what he was wanting to ask? By the way he was talking I thought it was more serious a topic…than my sleeping habits._ He smiles out of relief. _Well, at least that’s all there is to it then. I mean sure, my room was weird this morning, but it’s nothing to worry about, right?_

“Never slept _bed_ der, bro,” Sans jokes, looking at his brother from the side of his eyes.

Papyrus gives a soft Nyeh of laughter. He instantly tries to straighten up his face and suppress his chuckling.

Sans looks at him for a second. “Bro…did you just laugh?”

“…Maybe…”

Sans’s smile widens a bit.

“…Well…it was a little funny…”

Sans continues to smile at his brother.

 _It is odd though,_ Sans thinks, _He usually just complains about my jokes._

He continues to eat his breakfast in thought. He glances at Papyrus a few times, trying to figure out what was going on with him. 

_He made something different today, and then he was asking how I slept….? He didn’t have anything to do with the odd happenings in my room did he? Nah, he wouldn’t mess up my room like that. If anything he’d clean it. But I do wonder why he was asking me about that…_

As he finishes his meal, he sees Papyrus get up from the table. 

Fidgeting, Papyrus looks at his brother with a strange expression. “Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“I…um…”

 _Something’s bothering him,_ Sans frowns. _It’s not like him to hide his feelings. I wonder what it is, and why he hasn’t come out and said it..._

“What’s up, bro?”

“Well, I was wanting…”

Sans nods, silently telling his brother that he has his whole attention.

“…Wanting to ask you…if…um…”

“Yeah, go ahead, bro. Just ask,” Sans says calmly. 

“If you…you... could hand me your dishes.”

“...What?”

“Yes! I want to get them clean before I leave on patrol today. It will never do to have dirty dishes laying about!”

“Sure, bro,” Sans hands them to him.

He watches Papyrus take the dishes and walk over to kitchen. Papyrus glances over to Sans. When he sees Sans watching him, he quickly jerks his head back and heads over to the sink. He turns on the water and puts the dishes in.

Sans can see him muttering something to himself, but the sound of the running water drowns it out.

 _Okay,_ Sans thinks, getting up from his chair, _I have to know._ Ignoring the throbbing in his head and bones, he walks over to his brother. “Hey, Papyrus.” 

Papyrus jerks back at the sound of Sans voice.

“Sans?” he asks. “Do you need something?”

_What an odd question._

“Uh, yeah, bro...” Sans says. “I want to know… Is everything ok? Are you feeling alright?”

Papyrus blinks at the question. “Y…yes. I’m fine, brother. Why would you think that I’m not alright?”

“Well, you’re acting a bit off…and I got this feeling you want to ask me something, but you haven’t yet for some reason. And I…I just want to make sure you’re ok, is all.”

Papyrus silently looks at his brother for a while with big shiny eyes. He blinks, and his eyes are back to normal.

“I’m fine, but…well, yes…there is something that I do want to ask you…” He admits.

Sans nods. “Ask away.”

Papyrus stops doing the dishes and turns off the water, but he doesn’t ask right away. He just stands there as if he’s considering something.

 _How bad can it be?_ Sans wonders. _I bet he just wants to know if I really like that pasta dish, and wasn’t just being nice to him. He’s always serious about his culinary skills, though they usually leave much to be desired._

“Ok, well...” Papyrus seems to be gathering his nerve to ask Sans something. He taps his gloves together nervously. “What I want to know is...if you are alright?”

“…What?”

“That’s my question: Are you alright, Sans?”

Sans’s mind begins to race in panic. 

_Where in the world did this question come from?_

“…Uh, yeah, bro, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

His mind recovers a bit from the shock of the question.

  _Ok, hold on. Hold on. Let’s not overreact._ He might just be noticing that I’m not feeling that well today. He takes a deep breath. _I’m sure that’s it._

“Well, you’re....uh...” Papyrus looks around nervously, “not acting quite yourself.” 

“Huh?” Sans feel the panic coming back. “What do you mean, bro?”

“Well, lately you’ve been slower getting around, and...you stay out late at Grillby’s and you...you...” Concern is etched in every single one of Papyrus’s words.

 _Crap!_ Sans thinks. _I thought I was covering my emotions! And now I’ve got Paps worrying! Sans, you good for nothing brother! Making your brother worry about you when it’s not his fault at all! None of it is! He doesn’t deserve to be bogged down by it all!_

“Sans?”

“Nothing’s brothering me at all,” he says, winking at Papyrus. 

Sans hopes for a light chuckle or even a groan. What he does get he never expected.

Papyrus doesn’t say or do anything. He just cooly looks at Sans.

 _Well, that didn’t work out like I hoped,_ Sans thinks grimly,  _Usually a pun always gets some kind of reaction from him._

“Sans, please...” Pain is evident in Papyrus voice. He looks at his brother with both sympathy and seriousness. “I’ve had to take you home from Grillby’s on several occasions because you’ve been...drinking too much. Grillby says that you’ve sounded very distressed about something, but you never actually clarified what it is...”

 _Crap!_   _Crap! Crap!_ Sans feels anxiety creep all over him. _This is not good! Gotta think of something to say!_ Panic is swarming his brain, making him unable to focus. Crap! Can’t think of anything! _This is so not good! I gotta bail!_

“Uh, well, it’s getting a bit late,” Sans says.

It is Papyrus’s turn to be surprised. “What?”

A new wave of pain washes over him, this one is sharper than the last.

 _Great!_ Sans chokes back on the pain. _Perfect timing!_

“Yup, it’s late. Don’t want to be late for work, right?” Sans chuckles nervously. “See ya later, bro!” He turns and bolts for the door.

“Sans, wait!” Papyrus calls out to him.

But Sans scurries out the door, and closes it fast behind him. He runs toward the trees. He gives a quick look around to make sure no one is looking, and vanishes.

Darkness is all around him, and he feels a strong force pulling at him in different directions, and there are sharp bursts of pain. Then all that is gone, and he falls onto a pile of snow outside of his guard station.

He stays in the snow for a bit. 

The shortcut he took brought a whole new agony to his bones, and the coldness from the snow is helping to numb some of the pain. After a few minutes pass, he gets up and leans against his station. He feels completely drained.

 _Why am I so tired?_ He wonders. _Shortcuts don’t take that much energy from me…_ Then a sudden realization dawns upon him. _Oh crap! How could have I been such an idiot?! I’m so stupid! Running out of there like that! That’s basically like me shouting, yes there is something wrong, but I’m sure as heck ain’t going to tell you!_ He slaps his hands to his face and groans. _Now, he knows…He knows there’s something wrong with me…_


	3. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teleporting away from his brother, Sans is struck with some mysterious pains.

Sans leans against the outside of the sentry station, his head in his hands.

I can’t believe I did that, he thinks, I ran away from Papyrus…now he knows there’s something going on with me… and that excuse to get out of the house. ‘I’ll be late for work, ha! When have I ever cared about that? He sighs. I don’t know what I’m going to do… What am I going to say to him when I go home…?

Pain jolts through his bones again, and he doubles over and wraps his arms around himself in an attempt to dull misery.

“Nnnnnhhhgnnn…” he groans, wincing. 

 

Once the pain ebbs away, he opens his eyes again. He feels like he can breathe again. He leans his head up against the cool wood of the station. He just sits there and breathes, trying to recover from the attack. But before he can completely recoup from it, another bout hits him.

“Darn it!” He grumbles, falling over in pain. He curls up in pain, trying desperately to get his suffering to end. “Darn it, darn it darn it!” He whimpers, and hits the side of the station with his fist.

A rumbling sounds off above him.

“Wha…?”

Suddenly, a pile of snow falls from the roof falls and partially lands on him. It feels cool and numbs the burning sensation that running through his bones. He looks at it for a bit, contemplating if it’s worth moving and triggering more pain to get to the newly formed snow poff.

Sighing, he decides its worth it. He crawls toward the snow, and only a few flare ups occur. When he finally reaches it, he digs his way into it so he is completely surrounded by it.

The coolness of the snow eventually rids him of the torment running rampant through his body. His body finally feels at peace…it feels so good…so so good…  
Sans’s eyes droop and eventually close and he fades off into sleep.

“Sans…Sans…wake up,” says a nice warm voice.

Sans stirs from his sleep and looks up and sees Grillby. “Huh…? Grillby..?”

“Sans…it’s almost closing time,” Grillby says in a calm voice. “You’re brother should be here to pick you up soon.”

“…Huh…oh yeah…ok…” Sans rubs the sleep from his eyes and turns around on his barstool. He sees that a few dogs from the royal guard are still there as well as some of the regular patrons. “Oh hey guys…” Sans lazily nods at them.

Suddenly the front door is flung open. “SANS!”

“Oh hey, bro,” Sans waves at Papyrus.

“Oh, you’re awake already,” Papyrus is surprised by this. “Had I known I wouldn’t have barged in…”

“S’ok,” Sans says. He turns to the bartender.“Right, Grillbz?”

Grillby nods quietly.

“Oh, well, I should still be more careful,” Papyrus says, closing the door. “It can’t be good for the hinges.”

As Papyrus steps further inside the establishment, the ground starts to shake.

“What…?” Sans looks around in a stupor.

“Sans!” Papyrus cries, trying desperately to get to his brother.

Another quake hits, and Papyrus stumbles back and falls to his feet. He holds onto doorway for support.

The building shakes violently and parts of the walls crumble onto some empty tables.

Grillby grabs Sans and quickly hauls him over the counter and puts him under the bar.

“Grillby…what..?”

“Sans…your H.P…” Grillby softly says. “You can’t risk getting hurt.”

Sans silently nods.

All of a sudden another tremor erupted, and a green flash strikes Grillby. He falls backwards and hits his head against the wall. He slumps down, but he’s still breathing.

“Gril-“ Sans is about to reach out toward him when he hears others cry out in panic. 

Then he hears maniacal laughter, and more screaming. He peers out from his hiding space to see his brother and the others being dragged through giant holes in the wall.

“Papyrus!” Sans yells, running after his brother.

As he exits the building, he sees that his brother and the other patrons are all coiled in vines.

Payprus winces as the vines are coiled tighter around him. “Brother…get out of here…save yourself…”

More screams echo through town as more vines drag villagers out from the buildings.

Then giant red eyes appear high above them, and a soon a carnivorous mouth appears below it, laughing at it’s victims as they struggle to get free. Then he starts dusting them, one vine after another.

Papyrus reaches out toward Sans, his eyes pleading. “Please brother…run…”

The vines constrict, and Sans watches in horror as his brother crumbles away into nothing before his very eyes.

“Aaaah!” Sans jerks up from his sleep. He looks around and sees that he is back by his station. He sighs with relief. “Just a dream…Wait…”

He looks around and is surprised that he is not covered with snow anymore. Even more surprising is that there is no snow around him just hard frozen ground.

“Wha…?” He staggers to his feet and heads over to the outpost.

Suddenly another wave of pain hits him.

Crying out he stumbles into the sentry post and falls onto the floor. His curls up tightly into a ball and waits for the pain to stop, but it only gets worse. Each new pang is worse than the other.

Dark spots speckle his vision, and soon after all is darkness….


End file.
